Ruined Plans
by introvertedmisanthrope
Summary: Glee in Pitch Perfect Universe. AU where Quinn and Rachel went to different high schools and end up being roommates at Barden University. And they decide (well, Rachel decides) to join an all girl acapella group. Quinn didn't plan on falling in love. Faberry with mentions of Bechloe


**AN: This was for Faberry Week, and while I already posted this on tumblr, I just wanted to publish it here.**

**So um, yeah, I wrote this because I haven't written anything in a while and I wanted to do something for Faberry Week. So without further ado:**

* * *

Quinn had a whole plan mapped out for college. After the disaster that was high school, all she wanted for college was to keep her head down and get decent education. Her plan consisted of maybe joining one or two extracurricular things on campus (probably something that involved photography), graduate at the top of her class, and meet her future husband.

She didn't plan to get roped into an acapella group.

In fact she didn't plan on singing at all.

It was her first day on college grounds and she had just finished unpacking when the door bursts open. She whipped around to look at the doorway only to be faced with the sight of a two boxes (and really long legs below that but that wasn't the important thing).

"Um, hi?" she tried.

A muffled sound comes from behind the boxes.

"Do you need any help?"

A sigh.

She took that as a yes and moved to relieve the person of the top box, putting it on the bed opposite hers. She turned and finally saw the face of who she assumed to be her new roommate, a diminutive brunette with brown eyes and huge smile. "Thank you very much!" she exclaimed as she put the other box on the bed as well. "I would have asked one of my fathers to help with the boxes but they got stuck looking at the age old piano in the lounge. They're downstairs probably singing a song as we speak."

Quinn was horrified. Who would allow their parents to just sing in their new college?

Rachel waved off the confused look on Quinn's face. "You'll understand when you meet them. They're around here somewhere. I'm Rachel Berry, by the way," she said, sticking out her hand.

Quinn took the offered hand in hers and firmly shook it, "Quinn Fabray."

And that was the start of everything.

* * *

Rachel finished packing and dragged Quinn to the activities fair citing "the need to expand our knowledge of our new school and also make new friends."

Quinn didn't want new friends but she also didn't want to say no to Rachel, she was strangely hard to turn down.

One thing lead to another (one of those things involving Rachel jumping up and down when they reached the Bella booth "I thought there wouldn't be clubs like these in college!") and Quinn found herself auditioning for a club she didn't even want to be in.

Meanwhile, Rachel was practically vibrating in the seat next to hers. "Can you believe this, Quinn? I've always wanted to be a part of an acapella group. I tried getting to sing with the Warblers but they wouldn't let me because…"

Quinn pretty much tuned out after that. She was getting better at just ignoring her lately. Plus it was easy because she wasn't really required to join in the conversation.

* * *

She really didn't plan on singing Since U Been Gone; fortunately it was a song Quinn coincidentally loved. So she could forgive Rachel for this one.

* * *

She didn't plan on spending 2 hours every day for practice. That was going to cut into her study time. It completely messed up her entire sched.

Not to mention the fact that the routine was so monotonous, she would actually have preferred to be back in her drab, old, glee club choir room.

Still, she didn't resent Rachel for it. She was right; at least this was a chance at making new friends.

* * *

New friends came in the form of a brunette named Beca who was just about as short as Rachel. The two of them were constantly at each other's throats, arguing about whose idea for the improvement of the group was better.

Quinn thinks she likes it better when Aubrey is yelling at them instead.

Still, she can't say she doesn't find it amusing.

"Just because your glee club won Nationals does not mean you know more about music than I do."

"Excuse me?! I have been singing since I came out of my mother's womb!"

"That's not even possible!"

"It is if you're Rachel Berry!"

But she finds it even more amusing when the only thing that stops the both of them is Quinn's hand on Rachel's arm or Chloe's on Beca's.

* * *

Quinn had her weekends planned for relaxation. She didn't exactly plan for hanging out with Rachel in their room, watching movies on one of their laptops on one of their beds. But it was still good.

It was Rachel's turn to pick a movie.

"Okay so this one's called Rent and by the way, I am still appalled at the fact that you've never seen any musicals before," Rachel plopped down on Quinn's bed and booted up her laptop.

"I'm sorry, my parents thought musicals were the works of the devil or something." Her parents were idiots.

Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn could tell she was fighting off every urge to bad mouth her parents. Quinn smiled at her and turned her attention to the laptop screen. "So what is this even about?"

Rachel beamed and quickly does a summary of the entire story while Quinn walked to the mini fridge and grabbed two pints of ice cream. At that point in their friendship, Quinn actually listened to her instead of tuning her out. She handed one of the pints to Rachel and they started watching, constantly switching pints with declarations of "Switch!"

Maureen appeared on screen and Rachel mumbled something so low, Quinn almost didn't catch it. "That's my mom."

Quinn did a double take. "No way?"

Rachel nodded and bit her lip. "Well, she's not really my mom. She just gave birth to me."

Quinn sensed Rachel had problems with her mom but she didn't push any further, instead she just wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her in close.

Rachel sighed and snuggled into Quinn's side, "To be honest, she's the reason why I don't want to be on Broadway anymore."

"I remember. You were supposed to go to Julliard right?"

Rachel nodded, "She wanted me to follow in her footsteps, but I didn't want to be in her shadow. So I came here and I'm going to LA after graduation."

Quinn sighed, "Maybe we should watch another movie? I know a really good romantic comedy we could watch."

Rachel brightened at the thought. "I would love that."

Quinn grabbed her laptop and clicked through a multitude of movies to watch before clicking on one of them. She then wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer to her. Rachel squeaked but put her head on Quinn's shoulder nevertheless.

They stayed like that the whole day, even when the ending credits of the last movie rolled down.

* * *

They won but only by three points.

Rachel was beyond frustrated.

"Aubrey is just insufferable. How does she expect us to win with the same routine at every competition?"

Quinn sighed, she had heard this speech many times. "I know. It's annoying."

"And Beca! Why can't she just admit that my ideas are clearly superior?"

"Here's an idea, why don't you two join forces to try and make Aubrey change her mind?"

Rachel twirled around so fast Quinn was afraid she'd feel the whiplash for weeks.

"Are you insane? ("Apparently") She doesn't even respect me at all!"

"I think she does. All you have to do is actually talk to her instead of yelling at her all the time."

Rachel crossed her arms. "I don't yell at her all the time."

"Yes, you do. No come on, I'll take you to her dorm so you two can work something out, okay?"

Rachel put her arms down, "Fine, but I'm only doing this because of you."

They got to Beca's room and Rachel bursted in with warning.

Chloe is straddling Beca on her bed, saying between kisses, "That…was so…badass and you…were so hot."

They decided they could talk to Beca some other time.

* * *

Rachel and Beca did get to talk and what they planned out didn't even faze Quinn. Of course, sabotaging Aubrey's solo would be the only way to do it.

And of course, Aubrey didn't take it too well.

They got kicked out. And Quinn didn't want to be in the Bellas if Rachel wasn't there so by extension, she was kicked out too.

* * *

Spring Break was eventful, to say that least. Quinn and Rachel were staying at campus and Rachel realized that she hadn't really seen any of the attractions Atlanta offered.

"Rach, I don't think Atlanta has any attractions."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her. "Don't be silly, Quinn. Now stop being so cynical and get out of bed."

Quinn groaned and buried her face into her pillow, "I don't want to!"

"Quinn, stop being such a child."

Quinn sent a glare her way which made Rachel physically take a step back. "Rachel, I am not, under any circumstance, getting out of this bed."

Rachel's stare hardened and she plopped down harshly on top of Quinn's bed, "Fine. Have it your way."

Quinn let out a chuckle and sat up, gave Rachel a hug from behind and put her head on top of her shoulder. "I don't want to move today. Can't we just stay in and continue my musication?"

Rachel let out a small smile, "I still say that's an inaccurate portmanteau. It could be misinterpreted as a music education instead of a musical education."

"Whatever. You're the only one I would even consider saying that to anyway."

"That is hardly an excuse, Quinn Fabray."

"Stop being such an anal retentive, Rachel Berry."

* * *

Rachel, for the most part, stopped bugging Quinn about getting out of the room and exploring Georgia the rest of the break. Opting instead for movie days and nights cuddling on Quinn's bed.

It was the best spring break of Rachel's life and simultaneously the worst because she had to sit in near proximity to Quinn and not to anything remotely more than friendly. Having a crush on her gorgeous, smart, sexy roommate was not part of her plan either. And she hated every day of it (well not really) because she really couldn't do anything about it.

Quinn was obviously as straight as an arrow.

But she decided to take a chance and show Imagine Me and You.

"Have you seen this before?"

Quinn's face lights up, "I have, actually. I love this one."

"Wait, what?"

"What? It's cute."

Rachel was flabbergasted, "But are you straight?"

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed, "You don't have to be gay to like this movie. Plus, I'm not entirely straight," she said, nonchalantly putting some popcorn into her mouth.

Rachel felt like she had hope.

At the end of the movie, and the both of them had finished shouting "You're a wanker number 9!" out of their dorm window to try and see if anyone responded (3 people did, Beca being one of them telling them to shut the hell up), Rachel suddenly got the urge to kiss her. So she did.

* * *

Quinn hadn't slept in her own bed since the "incident", the one she refused to talk about to anyone. Because honestly, she hadn't planned for anything like that to happen and she didn't really like reacting to unexpected things. God knows those were the only things she had to deal with in high school.

Rachel calls and texts her every day. And she ignores every single one of them.

Beca came and slapped her once, she almost killed her then. Fortunately enough, Chloe was there to diffuse the situation (speaking of situation, those two still weren't admitting their relationship).

"Just because you're scared of a new relationship does not mean you can just blow off your best friend. She cries every day, did you know that?"

Best friend. She didn't know they were best friend. Then again, she missed the huge toner Rachel had for her, as Aubrey so crudely put it.

She missed her own feelings for the diva. Apparently she looked at her like she was the only person in the room (Chloe) and like she wanted to fuck her senselessly every time she opened her mouth to sing (Beca).

It was like she was in the middle of an earthquake everyone else but her felt.

She guessed she wasn't as perceptive as she gave herself credit for.

* * *

They were in the middle of confessions and Amy had just told them that her real name was Patricia, which was shocking really; she didn't look like a Patricia.

And Beca blurted out a, "I'm in love with Chloe Beale." To which Amy responded with, "Seriously, how many lesbians are in this club?" that Quinn wanted to respond with "A lot, apparently. Oh, and I'm in love with Rachel Barbra Berry." But she didn't. Because she was a coward who was still so afraid of love.

Rachel looked at her with the saddest eyes she ever saw and that just made her want to screw everything, stride across the room and take her in her arms.

And again, she didn't.

Taking chances wasn't part of the plan either.

* * *

They won. The won because Beca and Rachel did this amazing arrangement of songs that made every single person in the theatre give them a standing ovation. Plus, they had somehow managed to incorporate Imagine Me and You They won because Rachel's voice was one in a million and swept every one of their feet.

Chloe and Beca are making out on stage, much to the chagrin of that Treble boy who obviously had a toner for Beca.

Cynthia Rose was using the opportunity to grope Stacie, and Stacie was letting her.

Fat Amy kept parading around the stage twirling her tshirt high above her head.

Lilly was chasing Donald around.

Aubrey was crying and hugging everyone she could.

Quinn was just trying to find Rachel.

When she finally found her, she was hugging Jessica, tears streaming down her face. Quinn tapped her shoulder, Jessica moving away from both of them. "Hi."

Rachel wiped away her tears, "Hi."

"So, um, I know I've been MIA these past couple of weeks. And that I've been a really shitty friend. And I'm really sorry for that."

"It's ok, really. It was my fault. I shouldn't have overstepped my boundaries. Can we just go back to being friends?"

Quinn moved to hug Rachel and when she pulled back, she said, "No."

Rachel's face fell in the most gut wrenching way, "Ok. I underst-"

Quinn cut her off, "No, because I want to be more than friends."

Rachel's eyes widened and she stuttered her way through a sentence, "Do you – I mean, is that-?"

Quinn laughed, soft and lilting, "Shut up and kiss me."

Rachel beamed and did just that.

Quinn didn't plan on falling in love.

In fact, her college life wasn't anything like she planned it to be. That was mostly Rachel's fault. And she wouldn't have had it any other way.

In any case, she guessed the best things in life were the unplanned ones.

* * *

**What'd you think? Please leave a review. I'll love you forever :))**


End file.
